


Dust in the Wind

by Redminibike1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I cried while writing this, M/M, Post-Order 66, its sad haha, maybe just because I love these two so damn much, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redminibike1/pseuds/Redminibike1
Summary: Ben is in exile on Tatooine, and is haunted by the words left unsaid.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Dust in the Wind

The twin suns rise over the horizon, revealing the particles of sand and dust floating lazily through the drowsy air.

Ben Kenobi - for that is what he is called now - opens his eyes slowly to the feeling of fingers ghosting over his face. He takes in the sight of the tan skinned man laying beside him on the small cot.

Cody’s hair is longer than it was during the war, and it curls around the scar on his face in a way that makes Ben long to brush it away. He stops himself from reaching out. Instead, he allows himself to get lost in Cody’s eyes, so filled with love and morning light that they resemble honey.

Cody smiles gently as he traces Ben’s cheekbone, his eyebrow, the bridge of his nose. His fingers linger on Ben’s lips for an instant before moving to follow the trail of his jawline.

“How are you?” Cody asks, ever so softly.

Ben lets out a puff of air, smiling sadly, “I am alive, Kote, darling, although it doesn’t feel that way sometimes.”

“It’s that day.” It’s not a question.

Ben shuts his eyes, briefly, “It is. It’s only been a year, Kote, and yet it’s been a whole year. My entire world has burned down around me, and yet I’m forced to see that time still marches on.”

Cody hums, sliding his hand across Ben’s neck and pressing his thumb into his pulse, only for a moment.

“Alive.” Cody whispers, “Tell me what happened today.”

“We left…for Utapau. Anakin...he asked me not to go. But we all felt like the tides were finally turning, that we’d kill Grievous and finish the war. We were so jubilant, so damn naive.”

Cody’s face hardly changes, but Ben knows that he’s saddened by Ben’s harsh outlook. “Do you remember what you said to me, on the way there?”

Ben’s heart clenches. “I told you to trust me, one last time.”

Cody smooths his hand across Ben’s furrowed brow as he replies, “And I did. I would have followed you anywhere, through anything.”

“Oh Cody…”

Cody hums again, “Tell me what happened next.”

“I...I failed you.” Ben forces himself to look at Cody, memorizing every detail. “I failed you and I left you and I was too damn late. You trusted me but you shouldn’t have. I was a fool and a coward and everything fell apart. I never...never said that I loved you.”

“Do you?”

“Oh Kote, my darling. Yes, I love you. I love you so much I ache with it. I love you more than the seas love the stars. I love you with every ounce of my wretched soul.”

Cody smiles his exasperated smile. How Obi-Wan had missed that smile. “It’s nice to hear that, after all this time. I’ve ached for you ever since I learned how to ache.”

Something snaps in Obi-Wan’s chest, and he gasps with sobs. “Cody, please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my darling. Everything’s destroyed because of me. I’m sorry I never told you, I’m sorry I was afraid.”

Cody curls a hand around Obi-Wan’s tear-stained cheek, “It’s alright, cyare, it’s okay.”

Obi-Wan sobs, “Please, darling, stay. Stay with me. It hurts so much, Cody, I can’t bear it without you. Don’t leave me Cody, please stay.”

“I can’t Obi-Wan. I’m a soldier, remember? The war’s over.”

“Please, darling, don’t go. I love you Cody. I love you I love you I’m sorry just please don’t go! Don’t leave me all alone!”

Obi-Wan reaches a hand to touch the scar wrapped around those honey-golden eyes, to wipe the single tear headed towards that dark wild hair, but his fingertips meet only sunlight and swirling dust and sand.


End file.
